The Bunker
The Bunker, or The New Bunker, is the main base of the Vindicators, and home to the majority of the faction. It is here that Dinah and her Vindicators reside. Constructed during summer and autumn of 1701, the new Bunker replaced the old one after it became compromised by a traitor in summer of 1701. Its exact location is known only to members of the Vindicators, and it can not be visited by non-Vindicators, including family members. Outside and Surroundings The Bunker is hidden in Southern Onea, about one-and-a-half days travel from the War Lord’s road. It is hidden in a rocky outcropping in the forest, Earth Manipulated into the very bones of the hill underneath. The base is surrounded by the typical Onean forest landscape, with tall pines and spruces offering a lot of natural cover. The forest around them is untouched and wild, with some of the Silverwood creeping in. With the Bunker being so new, there are no real signs of the Vindicator inhabitation above the ground - no farmland has been set up, although some berry bushes were transplanted from the old location. Some three hundred feet from the Bunker is a clearing made by the Vindicators - this is where trees have been cut for building and firewood. The clearing is also used for sparring and as a Cadet playground as of now, and is planned as a setting for some farmland in the future. Vindicators moving to and from the Bunker try their best to avoid creating clear paths from civilization to their base, so the route to the Bunker is, for the most part, untouched and hard to traverse thick woods. Entrance The main entrance is hidden within the rocky landscape, barely visible even when you stand next to it. It leads to an underground passageway lit by torches and decorated with various small chimes to alert those within of a new arrival. For additional safety, there is a rear entrance that gives into a heavy, dark thicket. This entrance is not used unless in case of emergency, and has been partially grown over with plants via Plant Manipulation. The rear entrance passageway is unlit near the entrance, but kept lit deeper within the earth. Both passages lead to different parts of the same floor. Inside Being that it is new, the Bunker is still very much under construction, and significantly smaller than the old one - it has four levels instead of three, but each level is smaller and less complex than at their original hideout. Compared to the old Bunker, the new one is more basic, slightly colder and and offers less amenities. The most vital areas were prioritized during construction, and things like fireplaces were left basic. On the first floor is a single large main hall, where most rations, supplies, weapons and armor are stored. There are a few pallets lining the walls, especially near the main entrance. The second floor down is the main living area, with communal spaces for sparring, eating and socializing. Extra pallets are kept here. A simple kitchen forms a separate room. This kitchen includes a basic firepit, small root cellar and a wash basin for which the water is supplied by a hidden rainwater gatherer and a pipe down. On the third floor are the main sleeping areas. This floor consists of another larger hall, filled with pallets in neat rows. There are currently no private areas for families. The lowermost floor is cold storage, and used to store extra rations and other supplies that can withstand the cold. The Bunker can be aired through several smaller, unpassable and pipelike tunnels leading to all the main rooms. They are covered by wooden hatches on the inside, and are usually only kept open during the night or other times when the smoke would be unlikely to attract attention. Category:Vagabonds Category:Location